Not Quite The Nightingale Effect
by cutee2054
Summary: Kagome was captured by the Shichinintai, she's their prisoner, and has now witnessed their cruelty firsthand. But what happens when the leader of the group shows her...kindness? Is it love? or the confused psyches of a prisoner and her captor? BanXKag
1. Chapter 1

Kagome knelt in the dirt, trembling in fear as she nervously glanced up at the seven deadly members of the Shichinintai that had her surrounded. She glanced at her bow, which lay, at her side, tattered and useless with no arrows, and even if there were, her body was in no form to shoot it. The remains of her clothing was tattered and filthy, the evidence of a long and hard battle. However, the men standing before her had nothing to show that they had been fighting, save for their demented grins, and a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

"Hm…" said the leader of the Shichinintai, Bankotsu tapped his chin thoughtfully. A grin played on his lips, causing Kagome to shiver. She knew that smile only held cruelty as his twisted mind contemplated what awaited her. "What shall we do with you?" he stepped forward, grabbing her chin and jerking it upwards so that her frightened face was clearly visible to him. She trembled in his grip, but still managed to put a look of defiance on her bruised face. She tried to manage a sneer, but the pain made tears run down her dirty face, leaving muddy trails down her cheeks.

Bankotsu peered into her eyes and grinned, he like what he saw. She was scared—frightened witless—but her spunk was still there, hating him, wanting to tear him apart limb from limb. _'Good'_ he thought _'It's no fun killing someone who won't fight back' _

Releasing her chin abruptly, Bankotsu then turned and walked back towards his men with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hehehe…what are we gonna do with her Bankotsu?" asked the frighteningly large Kyuokotsu, as he rubbed his enormous palms together with a fiendish grin.

"Ooh, she's a beauty too…how fortunate," said the toady looking one called Mukotsu. He licked his lips as stared at Kagome.

Suikotsu licked some of the blood that remained on his steel claws as he stared at Kagome greedily, "I say, we shred her to pieces…slowly. A woman's' screams are the best ones"

"Grrrrsh" said Ginkotsu in agreement.

"_I_ wouldn't mind hacking a limb or too off" said Jakotsu, "then I'd have something to lure InuYasha to me" and he gave a dreamy smile, no doubt enjoying the fantasy of slashing at his beloved InuYasha, the sweet taste his blood would undoubtedly have, and the look that would be in his beautiful golden eyes as Jakotsu dealt the final blow to InuYasha. Ah yes, he couldn't wait.

Once again, Bankotsu was thoughtful. "Mm…not bad, not bad" looking towards the group's strategist, he called on Renkotsu.

"You _are_ the smartest one among us…what do _you_ think we should do with the woman?" Bankotsu asked, awaiting Renkotsu's input.

"Well…" Renkotsu organized his thoughts, "I do recall that Naraku had a special interest in the girl" he said, remembering when their mysterious benefactor had mentioned that the girl was actually the reincarnation of a powerful miko, and had inherited the miko's powers as well. "She could possibly be a bargaining piece with Naraku, should he try to betray us, an act I hear that is not uncommon with him"

Bankotsu nodded, contemplating what he heard as Renkotsu continued on.

"Or, we could kill her" Renkotsu said, "somewhat like what Jakotsu said. With her death, InuYasha and Kouga would without a doubt, come running—"

"—to their deaths" finished Bankotsu with an evil grin. "Two—or more like four—birds at once" he said, referring to Miroku and Sango's deaths too.

"So," he said lazily, as if pondering to take a walk or to have a picnic, "should we kill her, or…" Bankotsu turned his evil gaze back towards Kagome, "…let her live?"

Kagome flinched when she heard him say it so nonchalantly, her life—or death—would all depend on which was more beneficial to them.

"Aww…" Jakotsu began to whine, "I wanna carve her up…"

"And my claws are just itchin' to dig into her soft flesh" said Suikotsu.

"Silence!" snapped Bankotsu, sharply outstretching his hand, and bringing a halt to all conversation. "I need to think about this."

Renkotsu hesitated before speaking, and taking the chance of invoking their leader's wrath. "Big brother," he said, "I understand your dilemma, but this is hardly the place to linger. Don't forget, InuYasha and the others are not the only ones who are after out jewel shards"

"Ah, good point Renkotsu!" Bankotsu grinned, "You always were the smart one. Alright boys," he said, referring to the entire group, "lets go! Jakotsu, load up the girl onto Ginkotsu, and we'll be on our way"

Kagome's breaths were labored and heavy still as she struggled to keep her heart from racing any more than it was. Injured as she was, her mind was still active, and was frantically trying to come up with ways for her to escape. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was futile—if not impossible—and useful or not, if she attempted to escape, they _would_ kill her.

"But why do _I_ have to do it?" complained Jakotsu, "Disgusting creatures, you know I don't like women! I can't _stand_ those vile beings!"

"I _do_ know," said Bankotsu, "you here are most…understanding of a woman's' mind…so I want you to keep watch of her Jakotsu. And Renkotsu, I want you to keep an eye on _him_"

"Yes Bankotsu" acquiesced Renkotsu diligently.

"Jakotsu! Now!" Bankotsu ordered.

Jakotsu pouted, but did as he was bid, not wanting to test the limits of the patience of their leader. Walking over to the still girl, his nose crinkled disagreeably as he eyed her. _'Gross!'_ but still he approached her, and hoisted her up none-too-gently onto his lean shoulder.

Kagome winced, but didn't utter another sound after that. Clenching her teeth against the pain, she fought not to cry out when Jakotsu unceremoniously dumped her onto the metal member of the Shichinintai. She quickly nudged herself into a corner, curling into a little ball and trying to become invisible.

"Aw now, don't cover up those pretty legs" Suikotsu said to Kagome, "cause they won't be there for long". The gang joined in Suikotsu's wicked laughter.

"Good one" said Ginkotsu in his mechanized voice.

They rode along, cheerfully reminiscing of their previous slaughtering and battles among one another. Kagome shuddered with every gruesome story they told.

"—and then, _right_ as I was about to cut out his other eyeball he—"

There was a sudden jolt, as if they had hit something. Kagome lurched forward, nearly falling of the metal-man, if it wasn't for Bankotsu quickly grabbing her from the back of her collar. The fabric bit into the front of her skin, choking her as she struggled to breathe. The pain on her throat was lifted and replaced with a new one, when Bankotsu tossed her back against the machine, causing her to crumple into a pathetic heap.

"Now don't bang her up too much" said Suikotsu once again.

"Yeah" agreed Kyoukotsu dumbly, "leave some for the rest of us, hehehe…" once again, the others joined in on the laughter. All but Renkotsu. He had other things on his mind…

"Ah!" Bankotsu stopped laughing when they approached the same, purplish translucent haze. A shot of static jolted all of them except for Kagome, though she did feel the presence of the holy barrier.

They had arrived…to Mt. Hakurei.

"M-mount Hakurei?" whispered Kagome to herself, the first words she had spoken since her capture.

"Yes girl" said Bankotsu, "Mt. Hakurei. I hope you enjoyed the ride here," he grinned, his smile was almost charming…if not for the malicious glint in his eye, "cause here on end…it's gonna get bumpy"

Mukotsu gave a slobbery smile, "I think its time for the princess to go to sleep now" Kagome didn't notice that the short man took a canister from the folds of his clothes. Upon opening the canister, an unappealing black mist sifted out.

'_That smell…! It's…InuYasha…help!...' _ Kagome's eyelashes fluttered before drifting shut, her whole body was now limp, and her breathing was now slow and shallow.

"Is she…dead?" Jakotsu peered at the fainted woman and poked her in the arm experimentally, then retracting in disgust at the touch of her soft and smooth skin.

Mukotsu chuckled, "No, no, she's not dead…just knocked out. By the time we get there she'll be awake—groggy—but alive"

"Hmph," said Jakotsu with a disappointed sigh, "what a shame"

. . .

"Ahh…home sweet home. Naraku may be a creepy sonofabitch, but he sure knows how to furnish a house!" declared Jakotsu beaming at their surroundings.

Furs and other body parts of various dead animals were strewn about the house. Heads of ferocious-looking demons also adorned mantles and hung above the doors. Large murals with bloody war scenes decorated the walls, along with graphic and violent battles. The furniture was luxurious, and any and all of their needs or desires were complied with. Being a mercenary was great. But being an _undead_ mercenary, won by a long-shot.

"Alright!" he called, "Bring out the cargo"

Kyoukotsu picked up the still unconscious girl, her slender body fitting entirely into his gigantic hand. She made a small noise but didn't stir when he dumped her crumpled body onto a tiger skin.

"I want some sake" whined Jakotsu, "Renkoooootsu" Jakotsu sidled over to the bald Shichinintai's side, and began fingering the markings on his face.

Renkotsu irritatedly smacked his hand away. "If you want sake, get it your own damn self" he said.

"Now, now" said Bankotsu, scolding them as if they were small children getting into a quarrel, "I know we're all cranky. But I guarantee this girl'll be worth the trouble…one way or another"

. . .

'…_What?_' Kagome came to slowly, even her thoughts were groggy and scrambled. She attempted to blink, experimentally opening her eyes and closing them, but even that took an enormous amount of energy and effort. She gave up, and settled with trying to figure out where she was with her other senses.

It smelled…like graveyard soil. Earthy, with a trace of the deceased.

Then Kagome realized that something was tickling her skin. Mentally gasping, Kagome frantically but carefully squirmed, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt that she was wearing the same clothes as earlier. The same clothes from when it first happened.

Before she could begin to pull back her sluggish memories, a faint din came through the walls that were confining her. Kagome could barely distinguish the sound of voices as it echoed slightly in the empty room.

Kagome then strained to see through her closed eyelids, determining that she was in the dark.

She stood still, assessing the situation in her mind. Her hands and feet were bound, but there was fortunately no gag in her mouth. Besides from the wounds she attained earlier, and the disorientation she felt from being unconscious, Kagome wasn't harmed any further.

'_I'm…I'm in …but how? How did they get through the barrier?! I remember feeling some kind of static…then there was that fog and then…' _

Kagome fought against the bind of the uncomfortable rope that was tied securely around her wrists and ankles. Figuring it would be best to free her hands first, Kagome slowly shifted her position, so that she now laid on her side instead of face down. It was painful, she ached and was bruised in places that she didn't even know there were muscles in, and her ribcage groaned in protest at the pressure she was applying on it, but Kagome ignored it.

Breathing slowly through gritted teeth, Kagome tried to carefully twist her sore arm so that one hand could be facing the other. Rubbing her wrists together, Kagome carefully felt where it chaffed the most, trying to find the knot. But to her despair, she couldn't find one, _'It's as if they…wielded the rope back together or something!' _Kagome was getting frantic, and moved as quickly as her battered body would allow.

Kagome didn't know how long it had been, hours…days! In the silent darkness Kagome ignored her protesting body as she struggled to free herself. Suddenly, the door burst open. Even through closed eyelids Kagome could see the strong beams of light emitting from behind the figure, along with the faint purplish glow of a jewel shard. Daring an attempt, Kagome quickly turned towards the door to face the intruder, and slowly took a peek through one eye.

With a blurry glance, Kagome saw that it was Bankotsu, his long braid swung triumphantly behind him, as he stood in front of the open door.

"…ose the door…" she mumbled.

"Huh?" said Bankotsu.

"Close the damn door!" Kagome croaked angrily. Her throat felt raw and dry, _'That's right' _Kagome remembered, _'I haven't drank anything since...since that last battle…'_

"Heh, glad to see you've got some spunk left girl" said Bankotsu, "It'll make it that much more interesting when we kill you"

The man then departed, leaving the sore girl once again, alone in the quite darkness.

"Alright men!" Kagome could still hear Bankotsu address his men eagerly, "Tonight, we celebrate another victory!" hearing those words felt her with despair. Here she was, captive to bloodthirsty mercenaries, her friends were all wounded too, and wouldn't be able to come and try to rescue her. _'InuYasha…'_,her mind thought sadly, but even him, a half demon who would recover faster than the others, wouldn't be able to come to where she was, the barrier would purify him in an instant if he dared to try and pass through.

She allowed, a few tears to leak from her eyes, before hastily wiping them against her arm, _'Now's not the time' _she thought firmly, _'If I must cry…I'll do it in the afterlife'_

. . .

Kagome had slept uncomfortably, carefully shifting herself every now and then to try and keep her sluggish blood-flow moving. She needed her body to be at least, fairly functioning should an opportunity to escape present itself.

Once again, the door opened with a loud BANG. Kagome jumped, much to the protest of her aching limbs and muscles. Sorely and slowly, Kagome turned over to face the newest intruder.

"Wake up _woman_" said Jakotsu with a sneer, "we're leaving"

Kagome's eyes widened, they were probably going to take her out in the forest somewhere and kill—hopefully it would be as simple as that.

That was cruel of them, she thought, leaving her alive for one more day of a miserable existence, she'd rather they had killed her with her weapon by her side, and on the same ground that her friends had fought heart and soul on earlier.

She experimentally opened her mouth and tried to swallow, attempting to work up some moisture in her dry mouth.

"Wh…where…are we going?" she asked, not really expecting an answer, the words coming out hoarse and rough.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Jakotsu said, which didn't leave Kagome feeling good. In the same manner as before, Jakotsu hoisted her up with no care for her injuries, onto his shoulders. The metal of his chest armor bit into her skin, but he paid no mind.

Once they left the darkness of the room Kagome was in, Kagome winced. The light seemed extremely bright compared to the uninterrupted darkness of the room.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw six figures lounging on the luxurious furniture. In the grandest chair, sat Bankotsu, a bear-skin lay at his feet and a jug of sake was on his left.

Jakotsu dumped Kagome on the floor, this time she could not help but to cry out. She was still bound, and at the feet of the heartless leader of the Shichinintai, whose look as he stared down at her, sent chills up her spine.

"Tell me" he said while sipping from his cup filled with sake, "what are InuYasha and the others planning now?"

Kagome merely stared down at the rug and said nothing.

"Do not try his patience, girl" Renkotsu said with his cold voice, "you won't live long enough to regret it"

But still, Kagome was silent.

Instead of being angry as the others expected, Bankotsu merely smirked and took another sip from his cup.

"No matter" he said, "Telling us or not makes no difference. Either way, InuYasha _will_ meet his demise" now addressing him companions, "Load her up boys! We're on our way now"

Kagome was flung once again against the hard metal of the creature Ginkotsu. Trying to disappear, Kagome was silent and still, feigning sleep.

On their way to the mysterious destination, Kagome could get no clue as to where they were headed, all she heard was the destructive sound of Ginkotsu's wheels upturning the land in his path and the cruel laughter of the mercenaries.

However, Kagome heard Renkotsu quietly address Bankotsu in hushed tones, aside from the others, "So what did Naraku say brother?" he asked their leader.

"Don't worry your head over it Renkotsu, pay it no mind" Kagome heard Bankotsu say dismissively, "All you need concern yourself with, is finishing off that InuYasha and his companions"

Kagome didn't hear Renkotsu push the subject further, but could sense that he was unsatisfied with the answer that Bankotsu had given him.

'_He's…hiding it from me'_ thought Renkotsu suspiciously, he slyly glanced at their seemingly carefree leader who didn't catch Renkotsu's gaze, _'He doesn't want me to know…but why?' _

"Ah!" Kyoukotsu said happily in his unintelligent sounding voice, "Look, a village!"

"Hmm" Kagome heard Bankotsu say, "Hehe, yes, this village will do fine. Get to it men! Leave no one alive!" A cheer went up as they all raced towards the village, with the same enthusiasm as an chocoholic being let into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

Kagome suddenly began hearing screams of terror from all around her, squinching her eyes shut to try and block out the sound, the sudden fire from a cannon was deafening. There was a whistling noise in the air before the cannonball made contact with the ground.

The screams were piercing, and she could hear the children crying and animals bleating in terror. Kagome wished more than anything that she was dead so that she wouldn't have to bear witness to all this gory carnage. The bittersweet coppery taste of blood hung throughout the air, and seemed to stick onto her skin. Kagome heard another scream that sounded closer, causing her to jump and for her heart to race. With such an overload of her senses, and hue doses of adrenaline pumping through her system, it was to no one's surprise when Kagome passed out.

. . .

When Kagome came to, she was still bound, but this time was lying on a cold dirty floor of what seemed to be a temple. Bankotsu sat in front of her, lounging on the stairs as he sipped his sake with cold satisfaction. On the ground around them, was red soil, the blood that had been absorbed into the dirt. Bodies missing limbs, and heads, were scattered throughout, all with ghastly wounds as their bodies lay in crumpled, violent positions. Kagome quickly turned her head, a few more tears escaped from her eyes as she saw the remnants of the Shichinintai's massacre.

The other members of the Band of Seven, were also lounging about, reveling in the feeling of taking life from others.

"Damn it, you guys" suddenly cursed Bankotsu, "You shoulda' left at least one woman alive…then we'd have someone to pour our drinks"

"Hey!" came the cheerful shout of Suikotsu, "I found one!" the others looked on with interest as Suikotsu roughly pulled out an elderly woman from one of the huts. His steel claws sliced through her flesh, but she didn't cry out.

"Bring her to me" said Bankotsu, his interest piqued. He regarded the older woman with curiosity. Her body was small and bent, but her countenance was haughty and proud. As Suikotsu dragged her to Bankotsu's feet, she uttered no sound, and showed no sign of fear.

After examining her, Bankotsu spoke, "You're the village elder aren't you?" he asked.

"…Yes" the old woman said stiffly, she eyed the leader of the killers that had anihalated her village coldly.

"Thought so" he said, "You're hair is more ornate than the others, and your clothes are much more fine"

The village elder said nothing.

"Hmm…yes, this will do nicely" and with a quick movement, Bankotsu grabbed Banryuu from his side, and neatly sliced the old woman's head from her body. Kagome's eyes went wide with horror. Right before her eyes, a woman had been decapitated, and the man hadn't even blinked.

"Mukotsu!" he called, "Cut the girl's bonds loose"

"Hehe" he chuckled, his smile evident even though he covered his face, "It'll be my pleasure Bankotsu" and with a twisted grin on his face, Mukotsu went over to Kagome and cut her arm and leg bonds. Kagome recoiled from his touch in disgust.

"Yes" he whispered quietly, "You would've made me an excellent bride" to Kagome's relief, after her bonds were cut he descended from where she was at, and returned to his former postion.

Kagome sat up experimentally, her arms still weak from the minimal blood flow.

"Girl!" called Bankotsu, not bothering to turn around to regard her, "take this womans' clothes. You'll be wearing this to serve us, instead of that strange kimono you wear" he said, referring to her school uniform that she'd been wearing.

Kagome stood up slowly, trembling. She took a few experimental steps on her shaky legs, the others eyes her with mild interest, but did not appear to be concerned.

'_Of course they wouldn't worry'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'They all know that they could kill me before I even got out of breath' _

With her steps still wobbly, Kagome proceeded down the few shallow steps, and slowly bent down towards the recently deceased woman. Kagome was furious now, and was now tearing in anger. In her mind, Kagome said a little prayer for the woman, she died with her intergrity and hoped that she was at rest in the afterlife. Kagome embraced the headless body, and poured out her sorrow.

"Can I change in private?" Kagome asked, her words were docile but her expression was hateful. Actually, Kagome didn't care about herself anymore, after what she had seen and experienced, little things like privacy didn't matter any more. It was out of respect for the woman that died, that Kagome had requested to be out of sight of these heartless killers.

Bankotsu considered her request, and shrugged, "Don't see the harm", he said, "Go into the shed behind the temple. Jakotsu, go with her"

Jakotsu huffed in annoyance, but other than that, did not audiably complain. He approached Kagome, who still sat there holding the elderly woman's body tenderly, Jakotsu made a move to grab the body.

"No!" yelled Kagome, to her, and everyone else's surprise. Bankotsu, whose scream had interrupted his drinking, looked at her to see what the commotion was about.

"No" Kagome repeated more quietly, "I-I'll carry her"

Jakotsu just shrugged, "Suit yourself" and walked ahead of the emotional girl.

Kagome struggled with the body, but through gritted teeth and determination, Kagome got the body to the shed that Bankotsu was referring to. Jakotsu already stood in front of the door looking impatient and annoyed.

To Kagome's relief, Jakotsu stayed outside of the hut when she entered. She carefully placed the headless body down on the soft ground. "You deserve better than this" she whispered as a tear escaped from her eye and fell onto the woman's kimono.

Wiping away her tears, Kagome began disrobing the woman. The village elder looked so small and frail now that she was left lying there in her undergarments. Kagome stared at her in uncertainty, but then decided to disrobe herself as well. Originally, she was just planning to wear the woman's clothes over her own, but after seeing the body half-naked, Kagome couldn't bear to just leave the womans' body like that. Instead, she took off her ripped school uniform, and used it to cover the dead woman's body.

Kagome re-emerged from the shed cautiously.

"Finally!" said an exasperated Jakotsu, "women take _sooo_ long!" and began walking back to the direction of the others.

Kagome followed suit more slowly, turning back, she tried to get one last glance at the dead woman, but the shed was already out of sight.

"Hurry up!" called Jakotsu from up ahead, Kagome was shaken out of her reviere and quickened her steps.

When Kagome came into view, the others whistled.

"Who knew we caught such a beauty eh?" said Suikotsu with a grin, as he leered at her.

"Hmph, I saw it first" said Mukotsu with a pout.

Bankotsu looked up to see what the others were talking about, when his eyes caught on Kagome, he raised an eyebrow mischeviously.

"Well now, I'm almost tempted to keep you alive for longer now" he said as he continued to eye her. "Come" he called, "Pour our drinks for us"

Kagome reluctantly went to his side and retrieved the sake jug. Bankotsu held out his cup and watched her impassive face as she poured out the drink gracefully.

"Heh" he said, before taking a sip. "Ahhh," he leaned back and a smirk appeared on his face, "Much better"

"So what do we do now?" asked Renkotsu, who saw this whole thing as pointless.

"Might as well get yourselves cups boys" said Bankotsu with a grin, "cause now we wait"

* * *

**Holy jeezus, almost 12 pages! I really outdid myself this time ^^ Originally I planned this to be a oneshot, but (as things usually do with me) things got out of hand, and this ended up just being a lengthy chapter. I kept trying to hurry up and get to the good part! But it seems that it's not meant to happen in chapter 2. Hopefully, things can finally start getting' juic-ay! In a sporadic fit, I suddenly began typing like mad, I stayed up until 3am writing this—after not writing for about, a whole year . I can only ask that if you read this, that you don't expect me to start updating my other stories. I'm a lazy bum, and I write when the mood strikes me. Happy New Years to you all! Toodles ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored" declared Kyoukotsu. He, like all the other members of the Shichinintai, were strewn about lying lazily on their stomachs. A few days had passed since Kagome's abduction, and the Shichinintai were growing restless and anxious for a battle.

"Me too" agreed Jakotsu, who was lounging around like a cat. The shoulder of his kimono had slid down in a feminine manner, revealing his muscular shoulder and chest armor as he uninterestedly nursed his drink. "Isn't there anything to do?" he whined.

"Well complaining to us isn't going to change anything" said an irritated Renkotsu, Jakotsu had generously shared his unasked for opinion for the past couple hours and he could take it no longer, "Why don't you go make yourself useful and—"

"Now now," Bankotsu interrupted cheerfully, putting a stop to another growing dispute between Renkotsu and Jakotsu, he was in such a good mood, he didn't notice how Renkotsu began mumbling under his breath.

"…Yes big brother" said Renkotsu obediently—at least, outwardly appearing so. His countenance looked impassive as usual, but when Bankotsu turned away, his expressionless face had a scowl on it. _'Big brother always spoiled Jakotsu' _he thought with disapproval, _'and__I've__always been the one who has to scold him, but __**he**__,' _referring to Bankotsu, _'_ _always defends him, and lets Jakotsu keep to his undisciplined ways'_. He stole a sly glance at Jakotsu.

"Ah…when will I see my beloved InuYasha again?" Jakotsu said aloud, his voice filled with longing. A dreamy look crossed his face as he settled into another fantasy involving his favorite hanyou.

Without an explanation, the brooding Renkotsu get up and left.

"Where's he going?" asked Mukotsu, looking after the bandana-wearing Shichinintai member.

Suikotsu shrugged indifferently, "Let him go, he's been grumbling all day"

Renkotsu ignored the others and continued determinedly to his destination—anywhere _away_ from them.

Bankotsu followed after him with his eyes, "Don't be too long now Renkotsu" he called after him, "I won't be held responsible if you miss out on the action" Renkotsu didn't reply, but Bankotsu knew that he had heard him.

At hearing Bankotsu mention a possible battle up ahead, Jakotsu let out another sigh filled with yearning, "InuYasha…I really hope you get here soon"

Kagome's ear perked but her face betrayed nothing, _'InuYasha…' _she thought woefully _'I wish you could come rescue me, but they'll probably kill me before you figure out where I am' _

**Many Hours Later…**

The sun had set many hours ago, and the Shichinintai—with the exception of Renkotsu who still hadn't returned—were still lounging around awaiting the arrival of InuYasha's group, and were beginning to grow restless.

"What's taking him so long?" wondered Bankotsu aloud with a perplexed look on his young-looking face, "It shouldn't have taken him this long to come after us…he doesn't seem the type to give up easy"

"You're wasting your time" Kagome said, opening her mouth for the first time since the decapitation of the old women earlier in the day. She stood behind him to his right, in case he or any other members of the Shichinintai should beckon her for drink.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and laughed, "What makes you think that girl?" he asked, turning around to face their brave prisoner.

With her head held high, she said in a voice as steady as she could manage, "My name isn't 'girl', it's Kagome", she figured that if she was going to die a captive, she might as well go with dignity.

Bankotsu smirked at the young girl who dared to meet his gaze, "Kagome huh?" he looked thoughtful, and then rejoined his eyes with hers, "It'll look nice on your tombstone"

Bankotsu laughed at his joke, and the others joined in.

Still chuckling, Bankotsu once again met Kagome's stare, slightly disappointed that she didn't outwardly show her fear, but also thrilled at the thought of breaking her courageous spirit. He examined her face, from the redness of her brown eyes, to her chapped lips, and then turned away.

"Jakotsu!" he called out, startling the daydreaming man.

"Yeah Bankotsu?" he answered lazily.

"How many hours ago did the sun go down?" he asked.

"Uh…I'd say about four" Jakotsu said, wondering why Bankotsu was concerned with such a matter. When you were undead—and with a sacred jewel shard—time wasn't an issue; they ate, killed, and slept when the moment struck them. But here was the most powerful member of the Shichinintai asking what the time was.

Bankotsu was thoughtful, "The girl probably needs sleep" he said.

Kagome, along with the other members of the Shichinintai were shocked.

"W-w-what are you talking about big brother?" stuttered Mukotsu confusedly, "don't bother with the girl, she's of—"

"Are you questioning me?" Bankotsu asked, his tone deadly. Mukotsu quickly clammed up, eyeing the grip Bankotsu had on his Banryuu.

"N-n-no!" said Mukotsu frantically waving his arms to deny the accusation, "Nothing of the sort! It's just that—"

"Quiet!" he yelled, his voice resonating through the empty village, the sound dancing in the darkness of the vacant homes. He looked at his men, looking each one in the face and holding their gaze. "What use will the girl be if she can't even stand up?!" he asked them, none of them dared to answer.

"Exactly" he said smugly, "so the girl and I will retire here" he said, referring to the largest building in the village, and the one whose steps he was currently sitting on. Bankotsu took a last sip of his sake before getting up and turning his back on his men, his silhouette stretching wide across the still blood stained ground. He was about to walk through the doors when a thought suddenly occurred to him, turning back one last time he added, "And do not disturb us…or it will be your life".

Bankotsu had walked inside and Kagome followed him reluctantly. Her heart began to beat faster, and the palms of her hands were starting to sweat. When he slammed the door shut, Kagome jumped and walked to the far side of the room, distancing herself as much as possible from him. She gulped silently as she stared the man down with a look of distrust and repugnance.

"Please" Bankotsu said with a hearty chuckle, "don't flatter yourself _Kagome_" he said mockingly, "I have no interest in lying with a girl like you. And don't think that doing so will get me to spare your life"

Kagome raged internally, wishing nothing more than to dig her nails into his undead flesh and to tear him apart.

She sneered, "Well I consider myself thankful, that I don't have to worry about your attentions. I would rather die than to lower myself to that"

"Cheeky aren't we?" said Bankotsu, watching her the same way that a cat eyes its' prey. He slowly sauntered closer towards her, smiling as he watched her back press into the confines of the hut's rough wall. "You'd rather die? Is that what you said?"

Kagome could barely gasp before he had a hand around her delicate throat. "I'll think you'll find that'll come sooner than you think" he said coldly, almost nose to nose with her. Kagome tried to choke out a reply, but his merciless grip only got tighter.

"I'm only keeping you alive girl, so that you'll be up and kickin' when InuYasha comes" he said to her, his gaze intensified and Kagome desperately tried to loosen his fingers, but they didn't budge. "What good does dead bait do me?" he asked, as their foreheads were only millimeters apart, "It's the live ones that catch 'em" he said with a cruel smile. Bankotsu released her throat and tossed her aside, leaving Kagome lying to the side clutching her bruised throat, as she gasped for air. Kagome stared at him with burning hate, but Bankotsu either didn't care or didn't notice, and just stared right back at her, meeting her murderous gaze with one of his own.

"Don't…" she rasped out, "Don't you ever touch me again" she warned, her voice though raw, was quivering with passion and anger.

But Bankotsu just smirked at her threat. It was like watching the last desperate growls of a wounded animal before the hunter went in for the kill.

. . .

A growing pain woke up Kagome the next morning, her tired eyes opening to see an unfamiliar old wooden floor that creaked with every labored movement she made. Kagome attempted to sit up when a hoarse grunt escaped from her still bruised throat, and her aching body collapsed back onto the floor, the location was indistinguishable and she seemed to be hurting from everywhere at once.

'_Wait' _her groggy mind thought with alarm fighting against her desire to laze about and sink back into deep sleep, Kagome's muscles tensed, noticing to her relief, the absence of their ruthless leader, Bankotsu.

She heaved a heavy sign, and since it seemed that there was nothing she could do about her pain, Kagome lie on the dirty floor and stared blankly at the cracked, and stained wall.

Time didn't seem to affect her here, unlike in her world where there were always constant reminders that time was passing by, here there were no clocks, no alarms, and no schedules. Nothing but the sunshine and the wind in the trees, to remind her that she was alive.

"Ouch" Kagome whispered aloud to herself, while staring into space, a tear had involuntarily run down her cheek, its salty water burning her skin where it had left its trail. Kagome made no move to wipe away the salty droplet, instead she let the sting distract her from the nothingness that was enveloping her.

No more tears followed, but one was more than enough to bring unpleasant memories that don't wished to be recalled, roaring back.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_Kagome…wait!" panted InuYasha, as he confusedly stumbled after the girl who was angrily stomping away. _

"_Kagome!" he called again frantically, "What did I do wrong? What did I do?" _

_Kagome stopped, her back heaving with the deep breaths she was taking to attempt to keep her calm. Slowly turning around to face him, Kagome spoke her words with deadly seriousness. _

"_If you don't know why I'm upset" Kagome said slowly, "Then I don't think we should see each other anymore"_

_InuYasha just snorted, "Stupid, how can we search for the jewel shards if you're not going to look at me?" he said as if he was talking to a small child, he rolled his eyes with a scoff, "How dumb"_

_Kagome just stared levelly at the white haired hanyou, her face appearing emotionless as she regarded him with an icy gaze of detachment. Normally she would have "sat" him into an oblivion, but things were beyond that now, this wasn't something that having InuYasha slammed into the ground (repeatedly) could fix. _

"_I'm leaving" she declared, "I'm not traveling with you anymore" _

_InuYasha just stared at her dumbfounded, "But…Kagome! Something might happen to you, you'll get killed in an instant! You wouldn't stand a chance" he finished matter-of-factly, completing his statement by crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. Kagome turned on her heel, so that InuYasha was once again facing her back. _

"_I'll just have to take that chance" she said with her back still turned._

"_But Kagome…!" InuYasha yelled, the howling wind making his pleas sound faint as they fell on Kagome's ears, "I was only doing what I thought was right" _

"_Ha!" Kagome said with a bitter snort. 'What he thought was right'? What difference did it make what his motives were? He made his choice, and now she was making hers._

_Moving one foot determinedly after the other, Kagome steadily increased the distance between them, "Goodbye" she whispered, as tears began welling up in her eyes, the sharp wind stung her face and her eyes began tearing even more. A shudder ran throughout her body, as she ducked her head from the wind, "Goodbye" _

**_(End Flashback)_**

The sudden clanking of a bucket brought Kagome back from her sad thoughts. Hastily wiping her tear stained face, Kagome attempted to reestablish a look of defiance on her face.

"What do you want?" she challenged the intruder, a repulsed Jakotsu.

"Ugh, she reeks!" Jakotsu declared in the doorway, "Bankotsu, can't we put her away somewhere where her stench won't reach us?" he griped.

Kagome spared a moment of staring death at Jakotsu to see the contents of the bucket he had brusquely thrown at her. To her surprise and relief, it was just food, various berries and whatnot.

"Shut _up_!" growled Kyokotsu, who was getting a headache from listen to Jakotsu's shrill voice.

"Yeah, put a can in it" agreed Bankostu, "You're ruining the mood" the band of seven, with the exception of the still missing Renkotsu, were doing what they did second best: drinking sake. "If its that bad then go take her out for a bath, I'm sure you won't mind" he added with a smirk.

"What? But—" Jakotsu stopped his protestation and let out a defeated sigh, when Bankotsu made a descion while he was drinking, there was no budging from it. "I can't believe this…" he mumbled crossly, "Alright you" he said with his voice dripping with dislike, "let's get this over with"

Kagome obediently stood up, ignoring her protesting body, and without touching the first food she'd seen in three days. Despite the mutual disdain for the feminine man, she was grateful for the opportunity to clean herself, and for the chance to soak her wounds in the soothing water of a hot spring.

"Come" Jakotsu said tersely, walking a brisk pace out of the building and into the open village, "Don't take your sweet time now girl, unless you want me to drag you there"

Kagome seethed inwardly but said nothing, trotting to Jakotsu's side as quickly as her body would allow.

"Wait" Bankotsu said slowly, bringing his hand lazily into the air, "…don't go too far now, there's a stream nearby, take here there"

Kagome's heart sank, as all hopes of bathing in a hot spring were dashed.

Jakotsu just shrugged at his new orders, "Makes no difference to me. Girl, come!" he beckoned

But this time, Kagome didn't hurry as she was commanded, and the others stared at her with their interest piqued.

Facing Bankotsu and staring him squarely in the eyes, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, "I want to take a bath in a hot spring"

The others stared wide-eyed at Kagome, their gaze then swinging over to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu didn't stir or make a sound, but calmly took a leisurely sip of his sake.

"Hmm…" he said after some silence, his expression was one of amuse, and annoyance. "I don't think you're in the position to make demands here sweetheart"

Everyone's attention was rapt, and was now back on Kagome.

"If you don't I'll…I'll kill myself" she said seriously.

"Hah!" Bankotsu said with a snort, "I call your bluff""

Now the members of the Shichinintai's eyes were going back and forth between the two like they were watching a tennis match.

"I'll do it, I swear to Kami I will" Kagome said, he voice starting to shake. Her eyes strained with distress as she struggled to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She had no reason to live anymore, and staying alive just meant prolonging herself to more misery.

"And…" Bankotsu smirked as he met her gaze insolently, "_why_ would that matter to me? You're as good as dead anyways". Kagome tried not to shiver at the truth of that statement.

"Because" she declared, "without me…you'll never get InuYasha and the others" Jakotsu's eyes widened with panic at the thought of this.

"Or" Bankotsu countered, "with your death…InuYasha would come running even more quickly"

Kagome opened her mouth with a retort, but decided not to say it. _'Somehow I think __**not**__' _she thought bitterly.

"Girl!" Jakotsu said, interrupting the two, this was just getting painful to watch, "Do you _want _to die? Cause if you want to live, this surely isn't the way to go about it" he said referring to her arguing with their leader.

"I don't care" she stated simply, "Whether I'm alive or dead…it makes no difference"

Jakotsu just shook his head incredulously, and opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

"Fine" Bankotsu agreed, to the shock of everyone, "you can bathe in a hot spring"

Kagome and the others stared at Bankotsu with disbelief all over their faces.

"B-b-but Bankotsu—!"

Bankotsu held out a hand to silence the protestations, "However," his eyes sparkled as he flashed a devilish grin, "_I'll_ be escorting you there"

* * *

**—gasp—_WHEEZE_—I finally got it over with. This isn't a cliff hanger so don't you guys go flaming on meh. But without further ado, I'd like to give a big loving shout out to these awesome pplz who reviewed ^^**

**The Afore Mentioned Awesome Pplz:**

**Bankotsu Satori (---Edited)  
**

**Kittyb78**

**Yuti-Chan**

**-WhiteStars-**

**xxlemon**

**aislin94**

**animafan36**

Thank you all soooo much! ^^ Toodles


	3. Chapter 3

"B-b-but, Big Brother!" stuttered the ever twitching Mukotsu, "Such a menial task is not worth your valuable time, I humbly request that you allow me to perform this little trifle of a concern" Mukotsu grinned slimily before going into a deep bow of exaggerated subservience. Kagome had to withhold a gag at the thought of the toad-like thing watching her bathe, he slipped a sly glance towards Kagome from his bow and licked his lips in an ominous way making Kagome involuntarily shift closer towards Bankotsu.

The other members of the Shichinintai were shocked as well, at Bankotsu's consent to her request and to Mukotsu's possibly fatal outburst, but had too much sense themselves than to contradict Bankotsu. He was the one who brought them back into the world, and taking them out would be easier than child's play for him, even without the extra jewel shards that he carried.

"How thoughtful Mukotsu, it's a shame that you're not as attractive as you are dedicated," Bankotsu said pityingly with the tactless statement of a powerful man who knew he was powerful. He said this not noticing how Mukotsu's eyes began watering as Bankotsu unintentionally struck Mukotsu's biggest insecurity. Newly humbled, Mukotsu retreated with a renewed air of humility and withdrew from Bankotsu and Kagome's presence.

"Surely you won't be going alone," Jakotsu said with uncertainty, cautiously fingering the rough hilt of his sword and ready to join their leader should he desire it so.

A flash of annoyance appeared on Bankotsu's handsome face. He yanked Kagome's comparatively frail arm roughly, and shook her, causing her to utter a cry from the unexpected abuse. "So you think that I can't handle a little girl?" he asked menacingly eyeing Jakotsu, challenging him to test his pride once more. After the display Bankotsu abruptly released her. Kagome stumbled slightly as she used her other arm to tenderly hold the now bruised one.

Jakotsu recoiled slightly at Bankotsu's brewing temper, "Not at all Big Brother, I wasn't referring to _her_ as a threat" he scoffed, eliciting a small chuckle out of the others, "but to the possible arrival of InuYasha and his gang"

Bankotsu just snorted, his swelling ego was slowly deflating and he once again returned to good humor. He gave his companion an impressive twirl, "I'm sure Banryuu and I can manage" he said with a grin "We didn't do too badly last time"

**(Flashback)**

"_InuYasha! Look out!" Kagome screamed frantically, but her warning came seconds too late, and the deadly Banryuu had made contact with InuYasha's already battered body, "InuYasha!" she cried with horror._

_InuYasha slowly staggered to his feet using his cracked Tensaiga as a crutch. His hair was singed, as was his tattered red haori, "You…bastard!" he growled. He made an attempt to raise his enchanted sword, but stumbled. He was doubled over, his breathing haggard, and just stared at the ground, panting. _

"_InuYasha!" Kagome cried again, trying to get his attention and get him to stand up, Bankotsu was—_

"_Too late!" Bankotsu exclaimed grinning demonically as he suddenly appeared hovering over the wounded hanyou. InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw the deadly Banryuu's attack hurtle towards him. _

_**(End Flashback)**  
_

"Woman!" Bankotsu snapped, Kagome looked around her confusedly. While the Shichinintai were debating amongst themselves she had began reminiscing about…that battle. The last battle that she and her former companions had fought together. The last one she had fought—and probably ever would—with InuYasha by her side.

Kagome quickly snapped backed to reality, expecting to be struck, she closed her eyes and braced herself. When there was no pain, no breaking of bones, or sting of cut flesh, she peeked an eye open cautiously and saw Bankotsu looking thoughtful.

"Kyoukotsu" Bankotsu said suddenly, startling everyone with his sudden unspoken command. The largest of the Shichinintai snapped to attention, and lumbered over to his leaders' side.

"Yes Bankotsu?" he asked obediently.

Still thoughtful, Bankotsu bit his lip tenaciously and spoke without meeting Kyoukotsu gaze, "You will accompany us. Go" he ordered.

Kyoukotsu wordlessly complied, and departed swiftly, his large stature breaking into the serene stillness of the forest that Bankotsu and Kagome herself would be headed through shortly. The sounds of his large footsteps were synonymous with the cracking of trees and the shrieking of fleeing birds. Soon the largest Shichinintai was out of sight, with fallen trees and crushed foliage lying in the wake of his destructive stride.

He stared each one of these deadly undead men down, reinforcing his statement as he bore into them with his intimidating blue eyes.

"So…what do we do while you're gone?" asked an irritated Suikotsu, halting Bankotsu in midstep, he hadn't used his claws and not ripping into flesh always left him ornery.

Turning around, Bankotsu turned to face the schizophrenic member of the Shichinintai and grinned, "You're hands are too clean, don't ya think?" he asked, his blue eyes gleaming with malicious intent. Suikotsu grinned with an equally malignant countenance as he relished in the thought of his hands being once again awash in the lovely coppery liquid of life. And death.

"Do what you do best gentlemen!" Bankotsu said with the same enthusiasm of a man buying a round of beers. This aroused a joyful cheer from the just moments ago, lazily lounging assassins. Picking up their weapons, they eagerly prepared for an afternoon of slaughter and mayhem.

"Come" Bankotsu ordered Kagome who had stood to the side, quietly clutching her recently bruised arm. Without waiting for her, Bankotsu strode ahead and called out, "Take too long and you'll be dragged, and we'll throw whatever's left of ya into the hot spring" he warned.

Kagome lopsidedly followed after Bankotsu, struggling to meet his long stride. Every step ached and her body longed for rest, but her mind was active and well, burning with anger, and a desire for revenge that kept her gait from faltering.

...

By the time they reached the hot spring, the Sun had already begun its descent from the sky towards the horizon. The once azure blue of the cloudless sky was now tinted purple, and orange, as the colors of the dying day filtered through the trees and reflected of the steaming pool of water before them.

Kagome stood in front of the hot spring uncertainly. Now that she was here, how did she plan to do this? She had no soap, no towel, or anything that might have aided her in the process of removing day's worth of grime off of her. All her toiletries were in her yellow bag…back with InuYasha and the others…

"Strip"

Kagome started, and gawked at Bankotsu who met her gaze expressionlessly.

"What did you say?" Kagome said, convinced that she must have something crazy in her ear, she could've sworn that he had told her to take her clothes off.

Bankotsu shot her a deadly glance, he was not a man used to having to repeat himself.

"Strip. _Now_." He commanded through gritted teeth. As much as Kagome wanted to protest, his unwavering blue eyes warned her that if she did, the argument would be cut short on her part.

"Why?" her mouth challenged before her brain was aware of what she was doing. Her eyes widened as she reflexively clamped her small hands over her mouth, waiting for Bankotsu's reaction.

Bankotsu's glare intensified, and promised her pain and suffering with every second that she stared, becoming ensnared in its endless blue. With one quick stride, he was in front of her, his rage barely contained by the trembling of his jaw.

Kagome shrank back as he approached, but it was futile. Bankotsu's muscular chest was swelled to the full, his arms bared and fists quivering, as he loomed over her lithe frame.

"_WHY?" _he spat out, mimicking her naïve tone. Bankotsu grasped her by the waist, and roughly pulled her against him, her torso intertwined with his, and his heaving chest smashed to her trembling own. Kagome tried to arch away, but the grip Bankotsu had on her completely restricted any kind of movement. Leaning forward, Bankotsu had it so that his face was pressed against hers, and his lips whispering sensually close into her ear. He gave a humorless chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and left her tingling out of her fingers.

His tone was surprisingly gentle, but nonetheless deadly, as he crooned them into her ear, "Why?" he repeatedly more calmly, "Because unless you want me to tear them off you myself" he gave a forceful tug on her loosely fitting robe to emphasize his point, causing the thin and worn out fabric to tear audibly, "you better do it when I tell you to. Now strip" he released her abruptly, causing her to stumble backwards due to the sudden lack of support.

Kagome dejectedly accepted her fate, recognizing that this was another battle she could not win. She glanced at Bankotsu, and found him staring at her expectantly, which she did back at him.

"Well?" he asked through gritted teeth.

But Kagome made no motion to remove her clothing. Instead she stood there waiting indignantly.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" she asked, "I'll do as you ask, but I see no reason why you need to watch" her head was high and her voice was unwavering, but internally she cringed; her mouth was going to be the death of her yet!

Bankotsu said nothing and Kagome saw an opportunity.

"Unless you _want_ to watch me undress" she said with a slow smile, "in that case I wouldn't dream of depriving you of the pleasure" she made a movement to open her robe and awaited Bankotsu's reaction. To her disappointment, he seemed unaffected and probably didn't even blink at her actions. Cursing, she forgot that not all males were as simple and easy to manipulate as InuYasha was who would have been blushing and sputtering indignantly by now.

Bankotsu just stared blankly at her, clearly unmoved by her words, "Believe me girl, when I _want_ to" emphasizing the fact that he was a creature of pleasure who acted on selfish whims and always got what he wanted, "you won't have a _chance_ of 'depriving me'" his gaze now almost animalistic as he regarded Kagome coldly.

"Now take. The clothes. _Off_."

Kagome visibly shivered. Another battle was lost, and a she was destined to lose more of what little dignity she had left. Sparing herself as much as possible, Kagome herself turned, feeling his angry gaze burning into her back, as she de-robed. Pulling the last bit of clothing over her head, she stood in her naked glory before the hot spring, and blushing from head to toe. Daring a glance backwards, she peeked over her shoulder, to find Bankotsu's gaze unwavering on her. Whipping her head forward, she plunged her body into the steamy water, temporarily shielding her nude self from his penetrating stare.

As she floated back to the surface from the plunge she took, she self-consciously wiped the water and hair from her face and took another cautious peek towards Bankotsu. When he wasn't where he was standing before, Kagome frantically looked all around her for the vicious Shichinintai leader. But there seemed to be naught a trace of him. Just to be thorough she even looked into the murky water for his presence. He was nowhere to be found—even his sword was gone!

Kagome reveled at the thought of being alone, she sank into the hot water with a sigh of relief that she knew would be short lived. After a moment of blissful self-indulgence, she realized that Bankotsu wasn't the only thing missing, her clothes were gone as well.

. . .

"Yes Big Brother?" Kyoukotsu asked submissively.

Bankotsu had a grin on his face as he relayed his orders to the simple-minded giant. "What I want you to do" he handed her a bundle of crumpled fabric that Kyoukotsu looked at questioningly but took anyway, "is take these, and try and get the scent all around our area. I want this place to _reek_ of Kagome"

"But if you're here…who's watching the girl Bankotsu?" asked Kyoukotsu. But Bankotsu refused to let him be distracted.

"Never you mind Kyoukotsu, its all under control" Bankotsu said with a rascally grin, "Don't forget now, _reek_ okay?" and knowing that his fellow Shichinintai member would follow out his orders to the death, Bankotsu disappeared once again.

. . .

It had been two hours since Bankotsu had disappeared, and he still hadn't returned. At first, Kagome thought of escape, but a couple practical matters stood in her way. Besides the fact that her clothes seemed to be indisposed at the moment and that she would be escaping nude, she had no direction in which to run in, and she wouldn't know what to do if she did get away. But as time passed, Kagome grew bolder and her worries seemed petty and irrelevant, when the possibility of escape seemed so near.

Feeling foolishly confident, Kagome raised herself out of the water; suddenly she heard a rustling in one of the nearby bushes. Kagome quickly froze, she wasn't armed, she didn't know where she was, and she was naked.

"Oh ho, my pretty, all clean are we?" said a bodiless voice. Although she didn't see the speakers face, the voice alone was enough to give her goose bumps. Kagome looked around with fright, the voice seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account" purred the speaker, "you really are a sight to see"

Covering private area and her breasts, Kagome glanced around before making a dash to the other side of the hot spring area.

"Hehehe…I don't think so my dear" the voice crooned, as it spoke, there was an explosion of black smoke that filled the entire area.

Kagome wheezed and dropped to her knees after inhaling a lungful of this poisonous fog.

Her eyes were burning, and her throat was raw when the smoke finally cleared. Before her stood a short, and stocky being, with strange red marking in his wide and buggy face: Mukotsu, another member of the Shichinintai who specialized in poisons of all sorts.

"Come my dear," he said, bending down on a knee to be level with Kagome. Forcefully taking hold of one of her hands, he earnestly pleaded, "Come away with me, I'll take you away from here and you can be my beautiful bride. You'll be happy I promise"

Kagome's face contorted in horror, "No…no!" she shouted, surprising him she hit him with her free hand and caused him to release her captive one. Scrambling to her nimble feet she ran in any direction away from him, but not getting far before another coughing spell rendered her unable to move.

Mukotsu walked over to her slowly, his anger at her rejection bringing his temper to a fury.

"Come! We'll live happily in our little hut for the rest of our days. You _will_, and you _will _be my bride!" he declared his earnest rantings slurring together and being more and more excited.

"No!" yelled Kagome again as she attempted to fight him off. But it was futile; he now had an unshakable grip on her and was trying to drag her off.

Mukotsu almost had her into the thick of the trees again, but while she fought against her abductor, she suddenly felt his grip loosen and his weight on her. Then a growing warmth in her back startled her, causing her to jump back now that her captor had released his hold on her. She looked at him, and saw him standing in the same spot with a pained expression on his face. A small gurgle bubbled in his throat before the top half of body completely slipped away, leaving only his small, stubby legs standing without a torso.

Kagome stared horrified at the body now cut in two; she trembled and threw up the nothing in her belly. Scared and confused, she looked through the still settling dust to see who her savior was.

Squinting her eyes, she saw the outline of an indiscernible weapon and body figure, suddenly, the fog had cleared enough to reveal none other than the lean and dangerous Bankotsu, wielding his deadly Banryuu, and his long ponytail flapping from the gale caused by his companion.

Kagome gaped at him with eyes of gratitude and fear, once again she had witnessed first-hand how lethal the man who would determine her fate, was. Bankotsu first glanced at the sliced body of one of his companions, seeing his handiwork; he gave a satisfied smirk, and swung his dangerous weapon with ease over his shoulder. Afterward, he finally turned his attention to Kagome, who lay too shocked to run or to cover her body.

"Well…" his eyes raked over her body, and for a moment, Kagome remembered her embarrassment. Blushing, she hurriedly covered her private parts and turned her pleading gaze to him.

"It was worth saving you" Bankotsu said with an unabashed grin despite Kagome's mortification. "I've never seen a woman who looked so good in blood," he said licking his lips. Kagome was frozen in the spot that she had collapsed to on the ground, and could do nothing by stare up at the man who was more beast than human.

Suddenly recalling his words, Kagome cautiously removed an arm covering her breasts, to feel the thick and sticky wetness that she felt against her back. The gooey liquid was spread across her fingers and she realized what it was when its coppery scent wafted up, causing another wave of nausea.

"B-blood…" she said, staring blankly at the liquid on her fingers.

"I think I can solve this problem here," Bankotsu said setting down his Banryuu, he moved towards an unaware and suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Before Kagome had a chance to scream, Bankotsu had unceremoniously dropped her back into the hot spring. She resurfaced, gasping for air, and stared at Bankotsu at with shock.

"Here" he said with an easy smile. A small square of rough fabric floated onto Kagome's head, temporarily obscuring her vision. Quickly snatching the fabric from over her eyes, Kagome examined it, and dared not hope.

"It's a washcloth" Bankotsu said, and then crinkled his nose as if smelling something distasteful " and Jakotsu was right" he said to her with a smirk, "You stink"

* * *

Yay! I updated! It's a July miracle! I just randomly broke out of my funk and then started writing like a fiend. Actually, I had over half of this chapter already written, but I decided that it was too lighthearted so I erased it and started again. To **–WhiteStars- **just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you when I wrote this *wink* (Remember that review you sent me for the first chapter?). But I'm not forgetting everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! I was just so touched by all the favorites this story has gotten even though I haven' updated in about, half a year ^_^ You guys would rock my socks if I was wearing any! Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

"…Do you think he's alright?" Shippo asked anxiously, the whimpering breeze echoing the young fox demon's concern as the setting sun cast a sad shadow over the object of worry.

There was a pause, "I don't know Shippo" said Miroku with equal unease. The two companions stared after their newly reclusive friend with a gaze of pity and anxiety.

There he sat, an air of gloom hanging heavily around him, distracting from the beauty of the wildflowers that bloomed in the meadow where he meditated. His usually brilliant golden eyes were now dull, with no spark in life in them, nor a glimmer of hope to animate his features. While staring out into the sky-blue nothing, his face, hardened into a blank mask, occasionally a small breathless sigh tinged with anguish would escape from his lips, disappearing amongst the rustling of the sympathetic breeze through the tall meadow grasses.

Lately, InuYasha would frequently distance himself from the others—sometimes for days at a time—and wouldn't talk to anyone when he returned, coming back to them little more than a shadow with a heartbeat.

His face was eternally passive, his eyes never settled on anything and his gaze always seemed to be absent. When the gang—obviously concerned, but helpless to alleviate their friends' woe—would question him or attempt to evoke a comment from InuYasha, he would merely shrug, giving a whisper of a reply, if he bothered to speak at all.

And he'd been like this ever since they lost Kagome.

Still lying motionless in the meadow, his bangs covered his vacant eyes, leaving only his emotionless face exposed. The wind continually whipped through his haori, as if trying to playfully nudge the despondent InuYasha, and tossled his white hair into a maelstrom around his head. This all went unnoticed by the hanyou, as he continued to gaze with sightless eyes as the sun continued to set.

. . .

There was a sudden boom of newly fallen trees that echoed hollowly throughout the forest, sending screeching birds and debris flying. Kyoukotsu's head turned swiftly towards the sudden commotion, eyeing the large trees as they collapsed, and grinned. He recognized that circle of destruction as an attack from Bankotsu's mighty halberd: Banryuu. Whoever had been foolish enough to provoke Bankotsu was surely regretting it now…in the other world.

"I'd really be paying attention if I were you" a voice yelled out quickly approaching the undead giant.

"Huh?" Kyoukotsu's large head whipped around just in time for a powerful kick to collide with his cheek, causing the giant to stumble back in surprise. Looking around, he finally eyed his attacker whose feet had just landed back on the ground. "You'll regret that" Kyoukotsu growled.

"Ha!" rising to his feet Kouga gave a cocky grin and boasted, "We'll see about that—well, _you _won't, since you'll be dead!"

Kyoukotsu let out an angry growl and smashed his huge fists into the ground where Kouga had stood but moments ago.

Kouga easily dodged the attack using his shard enhanced limbs, and then leapt onto Kyoukotsu's outstretched arms, climbing up them before Kyoukotsu had a chance to realize what was happening.

"No, no, no, over here" Kouga taunted, his speed increasing so rapidly he was but a blur, and Kyoukotsu was powerless to try and track the wolf's impossibly fast movements. Launching himself of the giants' shoulder, Kouga catapulted towards Kyoukotsu's face and unleashed a whirlwind of kicks the struck his face mercilessly.

Kyoukotsu roared and smacked Kouga away like an annoying insect, knocking him back several hundred yards, and sent him landing with a distant clamor.

Kyoukotsu gave a satisfied grunt now that the forest was still again, and turned his back, continuing on his way. The chirping of the birds resumed once more, and the only thing that was audible was the gentle breeze through the treetops. The tree dwelling creatures braved cautious peeps through the tree top branches, and the animals on the ground looked out anxiously, and carefully pawed their ways out into the open. It was a minor irritation that Kyoukotsu took care of with minor annoyance.

Or, so he thought.

"Bad move!" came the panting, but still feisty Kouga, as he sped towards the unsuspecting Kyoukotsu, with a path clearing behind him as the wind from his unnaturally fast legs whipped the trees so that they bent backwards dangerously low.

"Huh?" the largest Shichinintai said, turning around as quickly as his bulky and unwieldy self would allow. But with the sacred jewel shards in Kouga's legs, there was no way Kyoukotsu had a chance.

_POOM! _

There was a heavy thud as Kyoukotsu connected solidly with the ground. Kouga had launched himself onto the giants' undead face, and successfully made the phrase "biting the dirt" a reality.

Kyoukotsu was temporarily shocked and lay motionless on the ground when Kouga materialized in front of him. Grabbing a lock of the huge man's sea green hair, Kouga tugged on it harshly, causing the already writhing Kyoukotsu to audibly groan.

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga demanded.

Kyoukotsu didn't respond. Instead he moaned and his eyes fluttered, but he said nothing.

"Not talking eh?" Kouga tugged his hair even harder, nearly ripping it from the scalp, causing Kyoukotsu to howl. Once again the birds and other animals fled, leaving the two in the eerie quiet of the forest.

Releasing the chunk of hair in his hand, Kouga unleashed another barrage of merciless kicks to Kyoukotsu's face. Normally Kouga was too proud to attack an enemy who was down, but when Kagome was involved his pride was irrelevant and he became an unstoppable force, releasing all hell for his beloved.

Kouga relinquished his attack, pausing only to question Kyoukotsu once more.

"Alright" he said, feeling that his prey would probably be a lot more cooperative now that Kouga had loosened his tongue, namely by displacing his jaw, "_Now _maybe you'll wanna tell me what I wanna know. I won't ask you again: _Where's _Kagome?! Her scent's all over this forest! I know she's here and you better give her back if ya know whats good for ya!"

This time, Kyoukotsu managed to give a secret little smile and gave a laugh that promised no good coming of it.

"Haa haa ha" went Kyoukotsu's roiling laughter, sending tremors throughout the land, "Where's Kagome?" he slowly stood up, slowly adjusting his sore limbs, and rotating his neck and popping it back into place.

"Why…that way" Kyoukotsu said, pointing a massive arm to the north, "You're sense of smell is lacking wolf" he taunted, "Why didn't you just ask in the first place?" he mocked.

Kouga twitched at the insult, but grabbed hold of his temper, "I don't have time to be wasting with the likes of _you_" he said, preparing to speed off, when suddenly a gigantic iron ball with spikes nearly landed on top of him.

"What the—?"

"Heh heh heh…" Kyoukotsu chuckled evilly, "I forgot to tell you, that information come with a price: _Your life_" he said licking his lips.

While talking, Kyoukotsu had retracted his spiked ball and was once again hurling his weapon at Kouga. But it was no match for Kouga's jewel enhanced legs.

"Let's end this" Kouga said gritting his teeth in determination.

As Kyoukotsu swung, the iron ball wrapped itself around a large tree. Seizing the opportunity, Kouga ran up the iron chain onto Kyoukotsu's arm. And before Kyoukotsu knew what was happening, Kouga was in front of his face, and up and ready to strike.

Kyoukotsu's eyes crossed as they focused on the ever-approaching Kouga, elbow back and fist ready.

"YAHH!" Kouga yelled as he flew towards Kyuokotsu's surprised face. Then, when the moment was right, he sent one more surge of momentum into his swing before striking Kyoukotsu in the forehead. Kouga quickly jumped back onto the ground below awaiting the giants' next move.

However, there was no other move on behalf of Kyoukotsu. Fallen to his knees with a ragged grunt, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his skin and muscles started deteriorating. He let out a ghostly moan as his undead flesh returned to the ash and soil that it once was.

Finally, after all that was left of Kyokotsu was a weather beaten skeleton, there was the gentle tinkling of the fallen sacred jewel shard that had been embedded in his forehead.

Kouga looked at the spectacle with eyes wide and eyebrows pulled back into an almost comical expression of surprise.

"Wow…" he mumbled aloud as he looked on, "…lucky shot"

The dust was still settling over the battle ground, the evidence of their fight lying scattered around in various states of devastation; dozens of grand oak trees, split like mere saplings, and the hundreds of misplaced boulders, cracked and strewn about like pebbles.

Suddenly eyeing a glint on the ground, Kouga grinned, "Ah…and now for my prize" leisurely strutting over towards the fallen jewel shard, Kouga made a motion to pick it up, when a tell-tale buzzing filled the air.

It was Naraku's poisonous insects. The vile looking swarm swooped over Kouga in a dense cloud making visibility impossible.

"Hey! Off!" Kouga yelled, swinging his arms around in an attempt to scatter the mob of

saimyoushou, but to no avail. The impermeable cloud hovered until suddenly ascending above the now sparse treetops, leaving the ground newly bare of the tiny treasure that had previously laid on it.

"Just as I thought" Kouga said through gnashed teeth. His fists clenched impossibly tightly until is bronzed knuckles turned white, and a guttural growl rose out of his throat unconsciously, his lip rising to reveal his beastial fangs, "Naraku's involved in this"

* * *

Wow. Like….sorry. Dude. I had THE biggest writers block EVARR!!! I've had this done for a couple months now, but I thought it was crap, but now I'm like 'screw it' and I'm just gonna post it, and hopefully the next chapter won't suck monkey balls. Epic fail on my part, I shall run away and hide now :(


	5. Chapter 5

"And of course, the brain is not responsible for any of the sensations at all. The correct view is that the seat and source of sensation is the region of the heart"

-Aristotle

Kagome sighed as the fierce blaze of the dying sun fell upon her body, casting an orange glow onto her silhouette, and dragged her distorted shadow across the remains of a semi-dry pool of black blood. The reek of death still hung heavily in the air; and no matter how much she scrubbed she couldn't get that feeling off her skin. She feared that the feeling of being drenched in someone else's blood would be permanently etched into her soul, staining it just as starkly as if on white cloth.

Her mind was torn with turmoil; while she absent-mindedly bathed, she couldn't help but mentally wrestle with herself as she tried to speculate on her tumultuous thoughts—although her fear of what her thoughts might imply made her avoid to look into them fully, and she was thrown into a mental loop of confusion and denial. The scene of Bankotsu unflinchingly slaying one of his own kept replaying constantly in her somnolent consciousness. The first emotion that broke into awareness was fear; she could hardly stop herself from shivering, . For reasons unknown to her, she was grateful to him, and her feeling was also tinged with admiration, which confused her thoughts ever further and angered herself.

'_Admiration?' _she asked herself incredulously, '_that man—__**beast**__ creature— ,' _she corrected herself, _'is an absolute animal! and a complete waste of…undead life!'_

Yet despite her thinking this, she still but couldn't help the slight surge her heart did as she helplessly contemplated her complex sentiments.

Without warning, a whirling blur toppled into the hot spring, and ruptured her musings as a great cascade of steamy water crashed over her. Frightened that a wild animal or demon was in the water with her, Kagome huddled as far as possible from the intrusion and got into a defensive position.

The creature hadn't risen to the surface yet; only a jet of bubbles and a set of ripples were visible, which made Kagome even more anxious. The tension in her shoulders and neck was achingly stiff as she waited for something to happen, and when the stream of bubbles slowed down and eventually came to a stop, Kagome braced herself.

There was a sensuous groan, Kagome couldn't discern whether it was from pain or pleasure, but she sure found out soon enough, for less than a meter away in the water was Bankotsu—a stark naked—Bankotsu.

"Heh" was his only response, and all he wore was the insolent gaze that was fixated on her. He made no motion towards Kagome, but leant back leisurely with his muscular arms outstretched among the rim of the hot spring, regarding her with a lazy gaze of amusement.

In her very nude and vulnerable state, Kagome instinctively flinched; retreating against the confines of the natural barrier of the hot springs, and clenched her palm to her breasts almost as if to stifle the frenetic racing of her heart. The sharp edges of the rocks bit into her delicate and sore skin as she further pressed into it, futilely attempting to further the distance between her and Bankotsu, but making her hiss in pain. Every apprehensive breath she took made her chest heave, the adrenaline pumping through her made her perceptive of every slosh the steamy water made against her ribcage, and making her panic very apparent.

Kagome eyed Bankotsu warily: starting from his brawny chest and arms that glistened menacingly, to his powerfully broad shoulders, up to his jaw and sensuously chapped lips.

Kagome unconscientiously parted her own as her tongue quickly darted across her full lower lip, and gaze continuing up Bankotsu's frame.

She followed his strong jaw line up to the point where his bangs brushed ever-so-slightly across his defined cheekbones, and continuing tracing until she had unwittingly locked eyes with him. Even in a drunken stupor, she could sense the unmistakable danger and that he possessed; his stare was one of absolute confidence and complete capability. For a second Kagome thought she saw a muscle stir in his arms and immediately shrunk away.

Before she even finished her action she knew that had been the wrong thing to do.

"Scared?" Bankotsu asked in mock sympathy. He waded towards her unhurriedly and didn't bother hiding his pleasure at Kagome's reaction. "Well you should be, something would be very, very wrong with you if you weren't"

By this time he was nearly upon Kagome who had remained in her same spot, not out of fear, but of knowing that attempting to run away would be pointless. So when Bankotsu was less than a foot away from her she tried not to cower.

He trapped her with one powerful arm on each side of her, his lean muscles rippling in anticipation. Kagome squirmed under his intense inspection, and a furious blush crept all over her body.

With an unrestrained leer Bankotsu eyed her, from her frightened wide-eyed stare and trembling full lips, to ample breasts bobbing weightlessly in the murky water. He leaned in until his chest was almost upon hers, both were breathing more heavily now as they regarded each other unwaveringly: Kagome with anticipation, and Bankotsu with intention.

"It's done" came a voice from the trees.

Both Kagome and Bankotsu nearly leapt up in surprise at the arrival of the intruder. Thankful for the distraction she hurriedly tried to extract herself from Bankotsu's almost embrace, but he was as immovable as the expression that was now on his face.

"What happened to Kyoukotsu?" Bankotsu asked with a tone that Kagome was surprised to find tinged with affection.

"Defeated" was Renkotsu's stoic reply, "It appears a wolf demon with jewel shards in his legs got to him"

"Shame," Bankotsu said with a downcast shake of the head, "But, now we move on to phase two" You can go now" Bankotsu said to him with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Tell the others" And with that, Renkotsu withdrew to follow their leaders' bidding.

'_Koga?' _Kagome dared not hope that he would come to rescue her, but she despairingly knew that if he came alone that there would be virtually no chance for his success. A wave of helplessness washed over Kagome and made her itch with impatience. But she wasn't stupid, and she knew that—for now—her best chance for survival was to just bide her time until…

'_Until what?' _she asked herself angrily, _'Who am I waiting for to save me?'_ for a moment, and image of golden eyes and white hair popped into her head. _'No!' _she chases the image out of her mind, _'If anything's going to be done, I'm going to have to do it __**myself**__' _

Fueled be renewed anger, Kagome reinstated her sense of purpose, reminding herself of her single goal: to escape, alive. Right now she was cornered by Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinintai, and she just needed to stay alive and to avert his wrath until she had a plan.

With the distraction gone Bankotsu renewed his attention on Kagome, who lay tense in his encirclement, her mind ticking with activity. His lips crept in dangerously close as he began to close the distance between their faces, and tickled Kagome's ears as he murmured, "Tempting…but I don't mix pleasure with business"

In one fluid motion Bankotsu swept the unsuspecting Kagome into his arms and jumped completely out of the spring until they were standing upright and nude on dry land.

"We have work to do," he said abruptly before releasing Kagome.

With a muffled shriek Kagome quickly covered her feminine parts and turned her back towards Bankotsu that, to her surprise, had already begun walking away.

"By the way," he added offhandedly with his long braid swinging contentedly as he continued walking away with his back towards Kagome, "I left you a little something, seeing as how your clothing is…indisposed of at the moment"

Kagome focused her attention on the shimmering drape that was left hanging on a gnarled tree branch. Holding it to her damp skin, she could still smell the faint scent of lilac and jasmine on the garment, and as soon as her fingers had grabbed hold of the cloth, she realized that it was silk of the highest quality, and was dyed with the most expensive of materials.

"But where—?" Kagome held the silk garment disbelievingly, and turned a questioning gaze to Bankotsu, but he was already out of sight. Kagome held her breath. Was it just good luck? It seemed far too good to be true, that Bankotsu had actually left her unsupervised in a dense forest. Kagome looked at the glistening kimono, then into the endless darkness of the forest. Hesitating for a moment, Kagome steeled her resolve and leapt for the nearest enclave of trees.

"Tsk tsk tsk" came a mocking drawl, "We're not stupid you know, do you really think we'd just let you escape that easily?" Jakotsu's condescending sneer came into Kagome's sight.

Kagome was now on the ground writhing in pain; on her calves were now paper-thin lines of red, creating faint by steady streams of blood down her legs, the result of Jakotsu's merciless Snake Sword that he had lashed at the fleeing girl. On the floor she laid helplessly, her nude body now only partly covered by the kimono that had managed to flutter onto her shoulder.

"Now get up" Jakotsu said unsympathetically, when Kagome didn't respond her narrowed his eyes at her menacingly, "Listen girl, with or _without_ legs you _will _be getting back" he held out Jakotsuto (his weapon) meaningfully.

Wincing, Kagome cursed aloud to distract herself from the pain. The small puddle of blood that had accumulated on the ground was now stuck to her legs, and her wound was continuing to drip steadily. Robing herself in the beautiful clothing, Kagome straightened her back and gave Jakotsu a haughty glare.

Jakotsu huffed away impatiently, and Kagome wordlessly followed. Stealing a glance backwards, she cast a longing glance at the slowly diminishing forest that had been her once chance for freedom. As Jakotsu led her away with the invisible chains of a promise of death, those trees that black shadows accumulated under, that once looked so promising for her, was looking more like her grim situation and the impossibility of her escape…or survival.

YES! Holy poons I thought I'd NEVER finish! Happy summer ya'll! :D School's starting soon and I can't wait! Senior status! Yeeeee! Lol. It's been awhile hasn't it? –Looks at date of last update—Whoa o.O I'm a terrible person aren't I? And btw, did anyone else noticed that I ended up making Bankotsu walk away NAKED? I was going to put his pants somewhere nearby, but that was just illogical, and I mean…come on, I think we _all_ want him to NEVER find his pants ;) Till next time guys! Don't worry, you'll (most likely) hear from me again before this year is over! I got hella distracted and ended up writing about two (STEAMY!) pages for this story, but I'm saving it for something good, so yeah, work still in progress! Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6 EDITED

_**BIG thank you to Ellimac1716 for pointing out that some of my sentences had been cut off. So this is the edited Chapter 6. Once again, thanks so much! Keeping me on my toes ;) At least I know someone's reading it :P**_

* * *

The remaining Shichinintai and Kagome were situated in the largest room of the massacred village's temple. The small but carefully crafted statues of the local deities which once stood proudly in stony reverence around the temple's interior, were now strewn about the room in rocky pieces, their holy faces unrecognizable and distorted as if in horror of the bloodshed that the seven undead mercenaries inflicted upon its helpless villagers.

Kagome's fate was as grim as the weather that had unexpectedly struck that night: the clouds were a stormy gray, and the icy rain was accompanied by bone-chattering winds that whistled angrily around the building that the Shichinintai currently occupied. Despite their numbers being reduced from seven to five, the remaining mercenaries drank carelessly, their drunken laughter and carousing clashing into the deafening howls of the chaotic weather outside. Bankotsu was the liveliest of the bunch, with a ruddy grin and lewd jeers he led the others in another round of numerous toasts, draining the sake bottle to a dangerously low level.

Casting a demure glance downwards, Kagome's resilience began to waver. With the possibility of her either escaping or being rescued diminishing with every passing hour, the small bubble of willpower that kept her optimistic was dwindling. She felt incapable of pulling her façade of defiance for much longer and the anxiety of being captive was wearing on her physically and mentally. Her face, once healthy with the rosy flush of youth, was now looking gaunt and pale from lack of sleep and food; her hands which one strung her bow so steadily, now wavered as the apprehension of her oncoming death loomed nearer; and her voice that once called out to InuYasha so clearly, was now hoarse and weak, humbled by the merciless hands of Bankotsu who had unflinchingly demonstrated his ability to end her life during the previous night.

To Kagome's dread, the drunken raucous was suddenly interrupted by the muffled growling of her stomach. Silence fell across the room as all eyes fell upon Kagome.

"…She's hungry _again_?" Jakotsu asked with disgust, eyeing her scrawny frame, "What happened to that fish she ate earlier today?"

Suikotsu interjected diplomatically, "With my other half being a doctor, I can safely inform you that human females are able to consume huge amounts of nourishment, and within a short period of time" The others stared at each other quizzically, then turned to Bankotsu awaiting his decision.

He appeared thoughtful despite the obvious effects of his excessive alcohol consumption. Suddenly his contemplative gaze turned onto a startled Kagome, who breathlessly awaited his merciless action towards her.

"What if we cut out her belly?" suggested a malicious Suikotsu, "she can't be hungry if she has no stomach" a chorus of laughter rang from the other Shichinintai.

"Hah! We could slice off her mouth then," a malicious Jakotsu added, taking a cue of violence from the bloodthirsty doctor, "she can't complain is she can't speak!" that raised an even louder cheer amongst the undead mercenaries.

Kagome's blood chilled as she heard their ruthless suggestions, her eyes widening with thoughts of death being evident—she could only pray that she wouldn't survive the torture they were to inflict on her. Her terrified eyes then fell onto Bankotsu's pleadingly; she hoped that whatever evil plan he intended involving her, kept her alive just a little bit longer.

Bankotsu's gaze on Kagome was steadfast as he regarded her with a look of mild interest, tilting his head with consideration. Finally opening his mouth to speak, Kagome and the others breathlessly awaited what his decision would be.

"Drink" he said pleasantly, but despite his tone it was not a request.

The men gaped at Bankotsu, who had anticipated his pronouncement with eagerness and whose disappointment was only outweighed by their immense shock.

Kagome too was speechless, not that she would've spoken otherwise, but her mind was reeling at his decision, overwhelmed with confusion, anxiety, and over-all gratefulness to live to see at least one more sunrise.

The stunned silence was broking by an inquisitive "Gersh?" from Ginkotsu.

A drunken smile of wickedness spread across Bankotsu's countenance, "It's a congratulations!" he gave a nod of mocking approval in Kagome's direction, "to the girl, for managing to stay alive this long"

"Psh, this is a cake walk compared to what we went through when we were living," said a pouting Jakotsu, he eyed the girl with immense dislike, her existence irritated him and the sooner they were be rid of her foul presence the better.

"Truuuuue" Bankotsu slurred in drunken contemplation, but an erratic wave of his hand dismissed the idea, "we have made this entirely to easy for her…but we'll worry about that later, we have work to do and more importantly—" he looked into the face of Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu solemnly, "we're almost out of sake"

"So I bestow upon you gentlemen, the honor—no the _privilege_! —of obtaining the finest sake you can find to grace our pallet" he gave an inebriated grin as he shooed them from there comfortable lounging, "Ah!" he added to the departing trio, "and old Ginko's been squeaking a bit, go round up some oil to fix that will ya? That would make attempting an ambush attack hell. Hurry back now" he gave them a good-natured wave while simultaneously encompassing his face entirely with the opening of the sake jug.

Jakotsu and Ginkotsu exited wordlessly as they made their way to fulfill their leader's orders. Renkotsu, however, hesitated, stealing an emotionless glance at the carefree Bankotsu and at Kagome, their stoic captive, before departing along with the others into the inky night.

"Now you" Bankotsu turned his attention back towards Kagome, "drink, drink, this is a night of celebration" he sloppily nudged the sake jug towards her, its liquid cargo sloshing capriciously as Bankotsu motioned it towards her.

Kagome wordlessly looked down towards her bound wrists, now bloody from the unceasing chaffing from the old fraying rope that bound them together.

"Ah," deduced Bankotsu noting her bound wrists, "I see your problem" grabbing a nearby dagger that was strewn about carelessly about the floor, he held it firmly above Kagome's delicate wrists.

"Now, let's set a few rules here" he said as he positioned himself closer to his captive, he then laughed as he regarded his statement, "Hah! What am I saying? There's only _one_ rule when you're a prisoner: 'Don't even think about trying to escape'" he grinned "If I ended up using my Banryuu on you….you'd end up in half…and I prefer my deliveries to be in one piece"

Before Kagome could open her mouth to speak, Bankotsu spoke once again, "So…. I'm going to cut your wrists free…and you'll sit there and be a good little prisoner so that I don't have to butcher you, okay? Because one thing I will _not _tolerate is a rude guest" his pleasant tone masked the painful death that any escape attempt would guarantee her, he grinned at her in a good-natured way and indeed freed her sore wrists.

Kagome was apprehensive about her new liberties and made no movement besides gingerly massaging her bruises, she eyed the seemingly innocent Bankotsu waryingly.

To Kagome's surprise, Bankotsu's grin slowly faded as he turned away from her, his gaze was blank as unexpectedly he fell into contemplation, the jug of sake falling forgotten by his side. With his mouth pursed in thoughtfulness, Bankotsu shifted his cheek onto a solemn fist as an inaudible sigh escaped from his lips, betraying a weariness that Kagome didn't know he was capable of possessing.

She looked over Bankotsu, observing the sudden darkening of his disposition silently and with mixed feelings: curiousness and surprise as she believed that the leader of a group of mercenaries harbored no feelings of any sort beyond bloodlust and evil, anxiety because of the untold consequences this would have on her wellbeing, and a third feeling that she couldn't identify but that tugged at the back of her throat and made her embarrassed to be seeing her ruthless captor in such a state. Awkwardly averting her eyes, Kagome avoided Bankotsu, sparing only one last tiny glance at his thoughtful form before staring fixedly on the floor in front of her.

They both sat there motionless for an indeterminate amount of time, Kagome dared not move lest she shook him out of his reverie and induced his wrath. As the dominating presence of thoughtful silence filled the room, Kagome's thoughts began to wander as well. Unable to fight her memories, the bittersweet memories of one of the last conversations she had with InuYasha had come forth, releasing the stinging pain of sadness and betrayal that InuYasha had inflicted upon her.

"It's a shame," Bankotsu said softly to himself, nevertheless breaking the stillness in the room and startling Kagome out her own thoughtfulness. He let out another sigh and closed his eyes in a manner of sorrowful disappointment, "Such a shame"

Kagome was silent, but Bankotsu needed no response, opening his eyes and gazing heavenward as if longing for guidance from above, he continued.

"Life…to be alive…" Bankotsu mused, "Is life an accident or a miracle? One has no say in the decision and, once bestowed with it, has no choice but to live. Are living beings all creatures that were forced to live against their will simply because they were endowed with the so-called blessing of 'life'? "

Bankotsu's tone turned bitter as he continued, "We were given a second chance—another life! —given to us…._forced_ upon us…" It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Bankotsu was referring to the other undead mercenaries that he led, the Shichinintai, who had been brought back to life by use of the sacred jewel shards that were given to them by Naraku.

"After being restored to life by the hands of Naraku, there was no undoing it. Being alive makes one makes one crave _staying_ alive. And to die again" Bankotsu winced, "is just so cruel"

Kagome was still silent as she regarded Bankotsu with a blank stare, her sympathy attempted to show itself but she fought the urges of her emotional heart with the cold and impersonal nature of logic. Bankotsu was grieving over the deaths of his two comrades Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu and Kagome's empathetic nature was at odds with her practical self as it strove to see past all the threats and violence that accompanied the evil undead mercenary.

Seeing the remorseless Bankotsu feeling grief confused Kagome and made her question the limits of his humanity….which in turn made her upset with herself by the fact that she was even considering it. Twice she had found herself wavering on things that were irresolute: Bankotsu was evil. Evil people are always evil. So to let little actions—her mind instantly backtracked to the time in the hot spring when he had slain his own brother Mukotsu and saved her from the slimy man—deceive her and mistakenly think that he was a being that wasn't completely wicked was stupid and dangerous. She refused to acknowledge why she was having such thoughts in the first place and internally vowed to clamp down to on her obviously weakening resolve.

So despite the pain she could imagine that the ruthless Bankotsu was going through, she refused to let herself forget that above all he was cruel, her enemy, and her captor.

Bankotsu was quiet and contemplative for a little while longer before his demeanor changed just as quickly as before from despondent to jovial. The thoughtful creases between his eyebrows smoothed and the cloud lifted from his now once-again sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh well" he said with a shrug, "What canya do? Drink time!" Bankotsu cheered, taking another swig from the almost empty bottle before once again setting it before Kagome, "you'll need it girl, by this time tomorrow you might not ever enjoy anything else in life again"

'_This time tomorrow?' _Kagome eyed the moon that was visible through the thin walls of former temple, _'I have until tomorrow night' _she thought steely. All thoughts of sympathy and compassion that she almost felt towards him were completely dissipated as she felt a burning hate flow throughout her body.

"Cheers"

Kagome's mouth and throat burned as the strong alcohol made its way down and caused a fire in her belly. Her eyes watered with the strength of the sake, and she had to pound her chest in order to try and appease her coughing.

Bankotsu laughed heartily and retrieved the jug from her delicate grasp, "Good stuff eh?" he attempted to take a generous swig before noticing with disappointment that the contents of the bottle were depleted and all that he could wring from it were a couple of unsatisfying drops.

"Damn it to hell" he muttered ruefully. Then an ecstatic grin crossed his face he exclaimed with a delighted slap on his knee, "Hah! Like us!"

* * *

**Hey everybody! Wow, it's been like TWO YEARS since I've been on fanfiction! A _lot _has happened since then. Well I've finished my first year of college, made it through with most of my psyche intact and now I'm just chillin on my summer vacation. I'm working, and taking classes (which suuuuuck!) and have absolutely no life :) But why bore you with the details of my life :P**

**Anywhoo, I must apologize for having been on my undeclared hiatus for so long. I didn't expect to be so by busy over the past few years. I hope that I haven't lost all my creativity and if my writing style has changed, I hope that you all will find that it has changed for the better (Thank you AP Lit!).**

**For all my BanKag fans I know it's taking forever but PLEASE BELIEVE ME it will happen! I swear. A good two (steamy!) pages are already written but I gotta bust em out at the right time or the whole story will go to poop. So bear with me please, it'll be worth the wait I promise!**

**Toodles!**

**P.S-And if anyone who read this story when I was updating regularly (some years ago :P) sees that I've updated doesn't see the update and goes "Dis b*tch, updates after YEARS? Screw her!" and actually reads it. My sincere and heartfelt thanks goes out to you! I hate that I left ya'll hanging and as much as I know that I deserve to be punched in the face, it would be mucho appreciated if you didn't 3**


End file.
